'Ad
General Information South Arabian|culture = Mahri (Arabic)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|capital = Zufar (401)|rank = Kingdom|government = Tribal Kingdom - Tribal Despotism|development = 6}} is a South Arabian pagan Mahri despotic tribal kingdom located in the Dhofar area of the Arabia region, Near East Asia; appearing in the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. At the starting year of 2, the country will border fellow South Arabian faith countries: in the southwest and in the northeast. In the year 634, will be integrated into Sunni .' ''See also: Hadhramaut, Mahra, Aden, Masqat, Rashidun History Wikipedia: 'Ad Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Strategy Opening Strategy ''''Ad starts in a rather easy position. There are no immediate strong threats, and your neighbors are relatively weak. You are going to want to create an alliance with Himyar (their role will come in later). Due to your form of government, you won't have any diplomatic slots for any alliances without losing diplo points unless the deity Wadd (gives +1 Diplomats, +1 Diplomatic Relations) is selected. Deities Wadd isn't the main deity you will want to select due to being so far ahead in diplomatic tech; the small diplo point penalty won't matter. Wadd should only be selected as your deity during a regency. The deity Amm (gives +1 Yearly Army Tradition, +4% Discipline) or Athtar (gives -1 National Unrest, +10% Infantry Combat Ability) will be the strong deities to start with for boosting army strength and will usually be your main deities. Opening Strategy (continued) Set Hadhramaut and Masqat as your rivals and begin fabricating claims on them. Build up to your army's force limit of 6, make your ruler a general and grant generalship to the nobles via the estates tab (this leaves you with 2 generals to chose from), and then once you have all your claims fabricated declare war on either one of your rivals. After annexing the two, create states out of the new territory and then rival Qataban and Gerrha and prepare to declare war on Gerrha. You will want to make sure you have enough galleys constructed because Gerrha will block the strait between the island of Bahrain (Awal) and El Qatif/Qatar. Gerrha will almost always have no allies, making them easy to defeat and annex. Reminder to make sure you create states out of all of your new territories to increase your force limits and income. To further strengthen your economy and force-limits, move your capital to Muscat, grant monopoly charters for the Merchant Guilds, and then begin improving your new capital with your monarch points. Due to being very far ahead in tech, you will hit your monarch point cap often and will need to spend your points in a productive manner such as boosting your stability to 3 and constantly improving your new capital, Muscat. After improving your capital, open up the government tab and add Omani as an accepted culture. Dealing with Qataban and Ma'in Qataban and Ma'in will almost always ally each other, making a war against Qataban much more difficult due to being outnumbered, as well as the problem with Qataban's army retreating back and forth between the provinces of Kinda and Asir. You are going to want to declare war on Qataban with Ma'in as a co-belligerent (only if Qataban is their only ally) and call Himyar into the war. If Himyar will not join, promise to give them land but do not actually give them any land in the peace treaty because you will be rivaling Himyar after the war. Uniting Arabia Once Qataban (and possible Ma'in if you occupied their land before Himyar did) is annexed, break the alliance with Himyar and rival them. There will be a 5 year truce, so during that time start fabricating claims on Himyar. Once claims have been fabricated and the truce is up, declare war on Himyar. You will want to fight their armies on non-mountainous terrain at first to avoid attacking penalties. After winning the first battle against Himyar, you may then follow them and attack them in the mountains in order to squish their low-morale army. After that, you should have no problem annexing Ma'in, Thamud, and Nabataea. If either one of them is allied to Aksum, make sure you have enough galleys to block the strait between Mukha and Tajura. 'Ad should then be left as the sole power left in a new, 'Adite Arabia! Although you cannot technically form Arabia until tech 55, 'Ad is in essence Arabia from this point onward. Further Expansion After this point, it should be easy to conquer the rest of the independent east African nations. Then ally with Rome to invade Parthia. Afterwards, expansion into the east should be relatively easy. 'Adite Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10% Land Attrition ** +20% Fort Defense * Ambitions: ** +1 Missionaries * Ideas: ** al-Ahqaf: *** +1 Attrition for Enemies ** 'Adite Prosperity: *** +10% National Tax Modifier ** Iram dhat al-'Imad: *** +1 Yearly Prestige ** Hud: *** +2 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Lost Arabs: *** +25% Hostile Core Creation Cost On Us ** Descendents of Nuh: *** +1 Yearly Legitimacy ** Fertile Arabia: *** +10% Domestic Trade Power Category:Countries Category:Mahri countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Middle Eastern countries Category:South Arabian countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Near East countries Category:Asian countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Tribal Kingdoms Category:Tribal Despotism countries